Me and You, Unforgivable
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Pernahkah kau merefleksikan dirimu dalam kaca? Kau melihat dirimu, dan dirimu yang satu lagi, berada didalam kaca dan melakukan semua yang kau lakukan. Begitu juga aku dan kakakku. . . Fail at summary, but, minat RnR? Gore. Rate M for save.


**ME AND YOU, UNFORGIVABLE**

Haiiiii reader semuaaaa! XDD

Ini fic gore pertamaku! XD

Buat save nya kumasukin Rate M. . .

Dan mungkin akan OOC, sebenarnya aku juga gatau sih. . .

Dan masalah judul, otak lagi buntu. . . XP

Jadi, enjoy aja ya! XDD

**Disclaimer: **Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, Disney. Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. . . uwowo. . . *Plak

**Rate: **M untuk amannya saja ya ^^

**Chara: **Roxas dan Ventus

**WARNING: GORE! AU! CHARA'S DEATH! MAYBE OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

Pernahkah kau merefleksikan dirimu dalam kaca? Kau seakan melihat dirimu yang satu lagi. Ikut bergerak, ikut tertawa, ikut menangis. Begitulah refleksimu.

Aku sama seperti itu. Bagi orang-orang, aku tak lebih dari sekedar "refleksi" kakak kembarku. Kami memang sangat mirip, tidak, bahkan kami itu sama. Kami tak ada bedanya. Ia punya rambut blond dengan tarikan kesamping kanan, mata biru safir, tubuh kecil dan kulit putih yang halus. Sama sepertiku.

Atau mungkin, aku yang sama seperti dia.

Kau bisa bilang "Kalian kembar" kepada kami.

Ya, kami kembar.

Itu jika kau melihat kami dari fisik kami.

Nyatanya, semua yang dimilikinya adalah hal baik, sedangkan aku kebalikannya.

Ia juara kelas. Ia ketua kelas. Ia ketua OSIS. Ia anak teladan kesayangan guru. Nilainya tak pernah kurang dari 9. Ia selalu ikut perlombaan. Ia jago olahraga. Ia adalah idaman tiap wanita.

Ia baik, ia ramah. Ia perhartian. Ia selalu menjunjung tinggi prinsipnya yang selalu ingin membahagiakan orang tua kami. Ia penurut. Tak pernah membangkang. Ia sempurna.

Sedangkan aku.

Aku tak sepintar ia, sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Aku selalu dibawahnya, dalam hal apapun. Aku selalu jadi nomor 2.

Aku wakil ketua OSIS. Aku wakil ketua kelas. Aku juara dua. Nilaiku tak pernah dibawah 8. Tak ada wanita yang menyukai aku.

Aku pembangkang. Aku dingin. Aku tak mudah bergaul. Aku cuek. Aku sinis. Aku tak ramah.

Bagaimana? Jika kau diminta memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku, atau dia?

Ayah dan Ibu menyayangi dia. Semua wanita mengejarnya. Guru-guru mencintainya. Tetangga-tetangga membicarakan tentangnya.

Kau bisa bilang aku dan dia adalah kembar. Namun nyatanya, aku dan dia adalah sesuatu yang jauh berbeda. Ia hidup. Aku merasa mati. Bagaikan refleksi kaca yang memantulkan bayangannya. Namun pada akhirnya, ialah yang sesungguhnya bergerak. Bukan aku.

Namanya Ventus. Ventus Strife. Dan aku Roxas Strife.

Namanya lebih bagus dariku. Jika kau mendengar "Anak keluarga Strife adalah anak yang hebat", yang dimaksud adalah Ventus. Ayah dan Ibu selalu menyebut nama Ventus duluan, baru aku.

"Kami punya anak bernama Ventus dan kembarannya yang bernama Roxas", ujar mereka. Ayah dan ibu selalu menyebut nama Ventus duluan, baru aku. Tentu, karena akulah kembarannya, namun ia bukan kembaranku. Mereka menceritakan diri Ventus kepada orang lain dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Semua orang tahu nama Ventus. Jika orang-orang melihat kami, mereka akan berkata, "Hai Ventus dan kembarannya!" Lalu Ventus akan menghampiri mereka.

Jika yang memanggil adalah para tetangga, ia akan bersikap sangat baik dan mencium tangan mereka. Jika yang memanggil adalah gadis-gadis, Ventus hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Jika yang memanggil guru, Ventus selalu bersikap sopan. Jika yang memanggil anak laki-laki, Ventus akan bercanda dan bermain bersama mereka sebentar dan akhirnya pergi.

Setelah Ventus melakukan itu semua, mereka pasti sadar jika "Itu Ventus, ia yang sedang menghampiri kita."

Sedangkan mereka tak lagi melihatku.

Betul. Aku tak lebih dari refleksinya. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, dia selalu lebih menang dariku.

Dulu aku pernah berkata padanya, aku bangga memiliki kakak hebat seperti dia. Namun sekarang,

Aku tak ingin hidup dengannya.

Kuakui, ia adalah kakak yang baik dan penyayang. Namun ia tetap saja merebut dunia dariku.

Aku selalu sendiri, hidup sebagai bayangannya.

Dan suatu hari, bayangan refleksi itu ingin hidup. Hidup seperti yang direfleksikannya.

Aku ingin hidup seperti Ventus. Ya, aku ingin hidup menjadi dia. Aku ingin memiliki otaknya yang pintar itu. Aku ingin memiliki hatinya yang lembut itu. Aku ingin memiliki suaranya yang indah itu. Aku ingin dia! Aku ingin apa yang ia miliki menjadi milikku!

Aku ingin mencongkel matanya yang indah itu dan meletakkanya di mataku yang kelam. Aku ingin mencabut kukunya yang lentik itu dan menempelnya di kukuku yang rusak. Aku ingin memotong bibirnya yang ranum itu dan menempelnya di bibirku yang kering. Aku ingin mengulitinya, dan menempel kulitnya yang halus itu di kulitku yang kusam. . .

Aku ingin jadi dia. Ya! Aku ingin! Aku tak butuh Roxas! Aku adalah Ventus!

Hingga suatu hari, aku mengajaknya ke sebuah hutan dimana kemarin aku menemukan sebuah gubuk tua. Aku memintanya melepas tas dan sepatunya. Ia menurut. Akupun memintanya masuk kedalam gubuk tua itu. Ia tersenyum dan segera masuk kedalam gubuk tua dengan antusias.

Bodoh.

Aku mendorongnya dan segera mengunci pintunya dengan rantai dan menggemboknya. Ia berteriak. Saat didalam ia masih saja memanggil namaku. Menangis. Berkata ini tidak lucu. Memintaku menyelamatkannya.

Bodoh.

Kupakai tasnya. Juga sepatunya.

"Selamat tinggal, Roxas," Ujarku padanya dan segera berjalan menuju sekolah.

Yeah. Aku Ventus. Sedangkan yang tengah menangis didalam gubuk itu adalah Roxas.

Aku tiba disekolah. Melakukan semua yang biasa Ventus lakukan. Berusaha berbuat baik. Mendapat nilai yang tinggi. Menjadi ketua OSIS yang sempurna.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika Roxas berada dalam gubuk itu.

Hum, dasar adik yang bodoh. Kini aku memiliki semua miliknya. . .

Aku pulang dengan bisikan-bisikan positif dari tetangga-tetanggaku. Dengan sambutan lembut dari orang tuaku.

Tak ada yang menanyakan kemana Roxas, hingga sampai malam hari orang tuaku baru menyadarinya.

Bodoh.

Aku ber akting. Berkata jika Roxas kabur dan hampir membunuhku.

Ayah dan Ibu sangat terkejut. Mereka mengusap rambutku dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Mereka pun memintaku beristirahat.

Apa tak ada kekhawatiran tentang "Ada dimana Roxas"?

Dadaku sesak. Aku merasa hina. Tak dipedulikan. Tak apa jika aku menghilang, jika Ventus masih berada disini.

Aku tertawa. Ya! Aku Ventus! Kini aku adalah Ventus! Dan Roxas adalah pria di gubuk itu! Aku Ventus! Ventus! Namaku Ventus!

Adikku yang bodoh itu telah mati.

**-XXX-**

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku dapat nilai tertinggi di kelasku. Aku menjadi ketua OSIS yang sukses. Aku memacari gadis primadona sekolahku. Aku berbakti kepada orang tuaku. Aku disayang guruku.

Ya, inilah aku, Ventus.

Sedangkan Roxas telah dilupakan. Tak ada lagi yang bertanya tentang dia padaku semenjak 3 minggu yang lalu, yang artinya hanya 1 hari orang-orang heboh tentang hilangnya ia.

Hum, masa bodoh.

Dan malam ini. Aku makin berfikir tentang Roxas. Bahaya jika ia berhasil keluar dari gubuk itu. Bisa-bisa ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Ventus. Akulah Ventus, bukan dia.

Aku membawa pisau dan kapak didalam tasku. Dengan memegang senter, malam ini juga aku pergi ke gubuk itu.

Saat sampai, aku tersenyum puas melihat pintu masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapat dengan rantai dan gembok yang masih terpasang.

Sudah 1 bulan. Seharusnya ia sudah mati. Tak mungkin ia masih bisa hidup selama itu tanpa makan dan minum.

Aku menyiapkan dirigen berisi minyak yang telah kubawa beserta korek apinya. Aku menyiramkannya di sekeliling gubuk dan mulai membakarnya.

Namun, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin melihat mayatnya terlebih dulu.

Kubuka gembok dan rantai-rantai yang menghalanginya.

Demi Tuhan, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Ventus. Tengah memakan tikus hidup-hidup. Disekelilingnya banyak terdapat bangkai tikus. Tangannya, tubuhnya, bajunya, penuh dengan darah.

"Kau gila!" Teriakku.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan liar dan membunuh. Wajahnya tirus. Pucat. Bagai mayat hidup.

Aku harus lari!

Namun ia menahan tanganku. Aku berusaha melepasnya, namun ia terlalu kuat.

Gila! Darimana ia dapat kekuatan sebesar ini!

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi!  
" Teriakku. Namun ia tak berkata apapun. Ia mencekik leherku, membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Hentikan! Ventus!" Teriakku. Ia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ventus? Bukannya kau memanggilku Roxas? Kini aku adalah Roxas, bodoh. Aku kagum denganmu yang dingin dan pendiam. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu. Namun kau, apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Kecemburuan membutakan matamu. Kini kau harus mati!" Teriaknya.

Aku meronta berusaha melepaskan diriku. Padahal api sudah semakin membesar, namun ia tak juga lari. Ia sangat terobsesi membunuhku.

…

Ventus merebut tas Roxas dengan kasar. "Aku tahu kau bawa senjata! Aku tahu kau ingin membunuhku!" Teriak Ventus dan mengambil sebilah pisau. Ia menggoreskan pisau tersebut diwajah Roxas dengan wajah mengerikan. Menggores nadi tangan Roxas, membuat Roxas menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku hidup dengan memakan daging tikus. Aku hidup dengan meminum darahnya. Dia adalah temanku."

Ventus menusukkan pisau dimata kiri Roxas. Roxas menjerit.

"Tikus-tikus mengajariku cara untuk bertahan hidup!" Teriak Ventus sambil merobek mulut Roxas. Roxas kembali menjerit.

"Tikus-tikus mengajariku cara untuk hidup liar!" Teriak Ventus dan menusukkan pisau tersebut di perut Roxas, berulang-ulang. Terakhir, ia menusukkan pisau tersebut di jantung Roxas, tanpa mempedulikan jeritan menyayat yang keluar dari mulut Roxas.

Roxas mati seketika. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata membelalak.

Ventus tertawa. Namun ia merasa ini semua belum cukup.

Ia mengambil kapak yang ada di tas Roxas. Ia menatapnya dengan mata berkilat.

"Tikus-tikus mengajariku cara untuk membunuh!"

Ia memotong jari Roxas. Lalu pergelangan tangannya. Lengannya. Kakinya. Lehernya. Memutilasinya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Kini Roxas tak lagi berwujud dan susah dikenali. Tubuhnya terburai.

Ventus tertawa kencang. Ia menjilat darah yang ada di kapak tersebut.

Api makin membesar. Melalap gubuk itu hingga kedalam. Menyentuh tubuh Ventus. Membakarnya. Beserta dengan bangkai-bangkai tikus yang bertebaran juga mayat Roxas.

Dan kini, angin malampun menjadi saksi bisu kasus menghilangnya kembar Strife yang tak pernah terpecahkan hingga sekarang.

**THE END.**

Wahaha! Gore pertama!

Gimana, kurang sadis yah? OOC yah? XD

Fic nya stress yah? Maklum, yang bikin juga lagi stress :P *Plak!

Silahkan bertanya! Akan segera kujawab melalui PM! XP

Akhir kata,

Aku minta kritik dan ripiunya ya. . . :3


End file.
